Human-Volterite Alliance
The Human-Volterite alliance is the main antagonistic guild in N.O.V.A. 2. The Alliance is made up of two different species, the Volterite aliens and some rebel Human colonies. Military Humans Controlled Marine: 'The infantry unit is the standard front line troop. Armour variation shows command structure. Main weaponry consists Plasma Assault Rifle and Rocket Launchers. White ones carry light assault rifles, blue ones carry plasma assault rifles and orange ones carry shoulder mounted rocket launchers '"Red Fury" Trooper: '''Infantry unit fitted with a jet pack, weaponry consists of mainly of the Plasma assault rifle. Also carries dual plasma pistols. Their armor is light and red. '''Bipod mobile armoured vehicle: '''Heavily armed and Armoured human assault vehicle with two legs used as it's transportation. Carries machine guns and rocket launchers. Generally needs heavy weaponry to take down. Volterite aliens Psycher: The Psychers are the main soldiers for the Volterite army. Their armor allows them to turn invisible for short periods of time, and they are able to throw objects in the environment at Kal using their telekinetic abilities. In addition to this, they can also shoot energy projectiles from their hands. In game they fire ring shots but in the opening cutscene they are seen using electro balls '''Shock Trooper: Troopers are heavily armored Volterites that use mounted weapons to fight their enemies. Fortunatly, they are very slow, and can be brought down with two point-blank shotgun blasts. They fire two blasts of green plasma from mounted cannons near their heads and can shoot weaker red plasma from their arms . Cyber Tooth: Cybertooths are cybernetic cat-type enemies. Their only attack is running then jumping and slashing at Kal, so shotguns are the most effective weapon against them. During N.O.V.A. 2's final mission, Inner Hell, Kal defeats a gigantic Cybertooth by paralyzing it and assaulting it with rockets. Skull Crusher: Skull Crushers are heavily armored Volterites that run and attack either with short range blade attacks, or by throwing sharpened blades. The player is able to use a Skull Crusher disk after the game's second level as a Melee attack. Military leaders ' 'The Overseer: The Overseer is the leader of the Volterites. He appears to be nothing but a Volterite Psycher with golden armor. Unlike the psychers, the Overseer posseses mind control abilities. He makes deals with President Gerard Folsom to form the Human-Volterite alliance, giving Volterite technology to Folsom to help his troops defeat those of N.O.V.A.. He is assassinated by Kal Wardin. The Overseer successor is killed by Maz' Rah on Volteron after he attempts to manipulate Maz' Rah into killing Kal Wardin. Maz' Rah, enraged by the Overseer's threatening to execute his rebellion allies unless he kills Kal, at the last moment asks Kal for forgiveness, then lunges at the Overseer with a concealed sword, wounding him fatally. President Gerard Folsom: leader of the humans in the Human-Volterite alliance, he speaks destiny among the stars and how the Volterites will provide for them as well as other things. Succeeding in brainwashing many outer colonies to join the Volterite cause, he ultimately met his end at the hands of Kal Wardin. Technology The technology of the Human Volterite Alliance is as follows Plasma Rifle Energy shields- used by all infantry Floating Cities - Sky City Cybernetic enhancements - as seen on Cyberteeth Active Camoflauge - used by Psychers Dropships - e.g. The Archangel Dropship Melee Discs Jetpacks - used by "Red Fury" Troopers Gravity alteration devices - used by Psychers Category:Enemies Category:Factions Category:Human-Volterite Alliance Category:N.O.V.A. 2 Category:N.O.V.A. 3 Category:Faction